Meeting Grandma
by Sugarpony
Summary: Who does Superman fear most  aside from Lois Lane ? His mother, of course. Because mothers can be just plain scary, and grandmothers are twice as bad.


AN: While trolling the YJAnon meme, this idea came to me. Because really, who _wouldn't_ be afraid of a righteous Martha Kent?

Standard Disclaimer: Sugarpony does not own Young Justice.

* * *

><p>Meeting Grandma<p>

* * *

><p>"Recognized, Mother Goose, M zero-one."<p>

Batman paused in his conversation with Superman as the computer allowed entry to someone he had not entered into its programming. He turned, and an eyebrow arched beneath his cowl.

"Clark Joseph Kent!"

A spry, grey-haired woman was marching determinedly toward the Man of Steel, who at the moment rather resembled a deer caught in the headlights of an eighteen-wheeler–or a common thief in the shadow of the Dark Knight. The Young Justice team, who had been attempting to subtly spy on the two founding League members (Poorly. Batman would need to have Black Canary run them through more covert training exercises.), were slowly inching toward the anticipated confrontation, battle ready. All except Batman's own wayward ward, who was wearing the same grin that had appeared on his face moments before Bruce Wayne had discovered all of his underwear had been replaced with Superman boxer shorts. Batman imperceptibly relaxed his posture, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

_This_ would be interesting.

"Young man, I am severely disappointed in you!"

It was quite a sight to see, this diminutive woman wagging a finger in the face of Superman. Robin was unsuccessfully attempting to smother a helpless fit of giggles. The rest of Young Justice looked as if Superman had just declared his undying love for Lex Luthor.

Superman did his best to regain his composure, resting a placating hand on the woman's shoulder. "I'm not quite sure what you're talking about, but now's not really the best time–"

"–Good time or not, this conversation is long overdue and we are _not_ leaving this mountain until it happens!" Superman flinched back, properly chastised.

"You and I need to have a talk about the way you've been treating my grandson! For heaven's sake, I didn't even know he existed until this morning!"

"But Ma–"

"–Don't you 'But Ma' me, young man!"

Superman took a deep breath and tried a different approach. "But he isn't really–"

"–Horse feathers! You're father and I found you in a _spaceship_ and we raised you as our own flesh and blood! Now I don't care _how_ he came about; clone or illegitimate child or traveller from another dimension, that boy is your _son_ and there's no two ways about it. You've been given a gift, and I've taught you better than to not take it for what it is.

"Don't you dare back-sass me!" Superman's jaw snapped closed with an audible click. The Great American Hero had effectively been reduced to a young boy being given a thorough dressing sown by his mother. And with shoulders slumped forward, head bowed, and ears fire-engine red, he looked every bit the part regardless of the "S" on his chest and flowing red cape.

Deep down, Superman had always been a mama's boy.

The strange woman glowered at her son one last time before turning on heel and zeroing in on Superboy, who immediately mirrored his apparent father's deer in the headlights look, slightly frightened of this intimidating woman.

She stopped a few inches before the clone and promptly gathered him into her arms in a tight hug. Superboy's expression morphed into one of confusion. Several long moments lather the woman withdrew and held him at arm's length, looking him up and down. "Well aren't you a handsome young man? I swear, you look just like Clark did when he was your age. What's your name, sweetheart?"

"S-Superboy."

The woman frowned gently. "No, not your superhero title, dear, your _name_."

Superboy's brows furrowed as he hesitantly spoke. "That's the only name I have."

Her lips pursed into a thin white line. "Do you mean to tell me your father hasn't even given you a name yet?" When there was no response she grumbled under her breath a bit prior to returning her attention to the boy before her. "Well, that just won't do. How about Conner? I've always been fond of that name." Superboy mumbled his assent, and the woman nodded sharply. "That's settled, then. Your name is Conner Kent. I'm your grandmother, Martha, and you'll be coming home with your grandfather and me so that we can get to know each other."

She gently guided Superboy–Conner, now–to the door as she spoke, shooting dirty looks at Superman as they passed him. As they reached the exit of the cave Martha turned back toward Young Justice.

"Thank you for calling me, Robin," she said, sending the youth a grateful smile, and then she was leading a bewildered Conner out of Mt. Justice.

Those left in the cave stood in silence (except for Robin, who by this point had collapsed on the floor and dissolved into raucous laughter). The remaining members of Young Justice stood slack-jawed. Then Superman was mumbling an excuse and heading toward the tele-porter, blushing all the while. As one the upright teenagers blinked and slowly came out of their shock.

Batman turned to locate Superman and conclude their business. As he was leaving the room, he heard Kid Flash break the silence and speak to Robin, who was struggling to control his snickers.

"Dude! You tattled on Superman to his _mother_?"

* * *

><p><span>AN<span>: Well, I had tons of fun writing this, and I hope you enjoyed it as well! Please review and let me know what you think!

Thanks for reading,

~Sugarpony


End file.
